Papa Hace De Mama
by Bekura
Summary: Sakura se enferma. Sasuke llega de viaje y tiene que encargarse de sus hijos.


Chapter 1: Llegada

* * *

Un pelinegro acababa de llegar al estacionamiento de un hospital, llevaba un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color con un elegante suéter color gris.

Se dirigió en seguida corriendo a las entradas del mismo, según con la información que leyó en su teléfono celular: _"llegas hasta el segundo piso y le preguntas a la recepcionista por ella"._

Y así lo hizo, en el segundo piso, en todo el centro del mismo se encontraba un circulo enorme donde habían varias enfermeras, cuatro en total.

Llego agitado al lugar y todas las miradas se centraron en él. No le molestaba que lo miraran, se había acostumbrado desde que tenía 8 años pero en estas circunstancias le fastidiaba que lo hicieran.

Presuroso pregunto – Disculpen… ¿en donde esta Uchiha Sakura?

Las cuatro enfermeras lo miraron expectante, a pesar de ser muy guapo se veía muy agitado – espere un momento – una de ellas de cabellos cortos dorados y ojos del mismo color reviso unos papeles – ¿es usted algún familiar? – lo miro buscando respuesta.

- Soy su esposo – dijo cortante. Todas las enfermeras quedaron decepcionadas, se les notaba en sus caras pero la que lo atendió lo disimulo.

Vio una vez más la hoja y dijo – Se encuentra en el siguiente piso habitación 315 – sin más, el pelinegro se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su destino – ni siquiera dijo gracias… que grosero jum!

- Eso que importa no vez que esta buenísimo – dijo su compañera que se coloco a su lado mirando por donde se había ido el hombre.

- Sabes Saeki la apariencia no lo es todo.

- Dejame soñar Ami.

* * *

- Sasuke… espera tranquilízate – dijo de inmediato un hombre con cabellos color lila al ver como su nuero se acercaba rápidamente con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Cómo esta? ¿Ella…

- Sakura está bien, está descansando en estos momentos – dijo rápidamente para tranquilizarlo – Mebuki está con ella horita – su madre.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Qué… - al saber que se encontraba bien, empezó a tranquilizarse.

- No lo sabemos con certeza – hizo una pausa cruzándose de brazos – Shizune nos llamo y nos dijo que Sakura estaba en el hospital, le pedi la dirección y llegamos tan pronto como pudimos… nos encontramos con Naruto que vino con ella y nos dijo que le realizaron unos exámenes pero no estarán listos sino dentro de dos días, solo nos dijo eso antes de irse – dijo – también que te había enviado un mensaje y luego el doctor vino y…

- Entiendo Kizashi ¿y los niños? – lo interrumpió sin escuchar lo último que dijo.

- Shizune nos hizo el favor de buscarlos, nos aviso hace un momento que los llevaría a casa de Tenten, ya que tus padres están de viaje – el señor sonrió un poco – se alegraran de verte, estaban muy emocionados esperando que su padre llegara de viaje.

Sasuke solto una pequeña risa al pensar en sus tesoros. Al llegar bajando del avión no podía aguantar las ganas y la emoción de ver a su familia, solo que a la primera llamada y al primer mensaje no se imagino que su esposa estaría internada en un hospital.

- ¿Puedo entrar a verla?

- Claro pasa, todos hemos estado esperando por ti. Solo que Sakura no resistió y se durmió – le sonrió al pelinegro.

Sasuke no espero y se adentro en la habitación en donde se encontraba su esposa. Al entrar vio a su suegra dándole la espalda y moviendo sus manos, hasta que no se acerco lo suficiente pudo ver que estaba tejiendo.

Aparto la vista un poco más adelante y en una blanca cama se encontraba Sakura con la bata típica de los hospitales para los pacientes, se encontraba dormida con la cabeza ladeada, hacia el lado de su madre.

Tenía su cara serena, sin preocupaciones, se veía como un ángel. Se imagino que esta sería la primera vez que descansaba de verdad bien después de tanto trabajo y sin mencionar a los pequeños.

Sasuke se sintió un poco culpable al dejarla por tanto tiempo.

Le puso la mano en el hombro a Mebuki y esta levanto la vista – Sasuke! – susurro lo mas bajito que pudo para no despertar a su hija, aliviada y acto seguido abrazo a su nuero.

Al separar el abrazo Mebuki le dijo a Sasuke en voz baja – que bueno que regresaste – el pelinegro asintió, el también se alegraba de estar en esos momentos presentes.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura?

- ¿Mi esposo no te dijo nada cuando llegaste? – le pregunto y entonces miro a su hija y luego otra vez a su nuero – ven, hablemos afuera podríamos despertarla.

Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo y ambos salieron de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dio una última mirada a su dormida esposa.

* * *

- ¡Cariño por que no le dijiste nada a Sasuke!, entro muy preocupado a la habitación – le recrimino un poco enojada Mebuki a su esposo.

- Lo siento querida – le respondió pasándose una mano por la cabeza. La rubia se volvió hacia el pelinegro más tranquila y le dijo – Shizune nos dijo que Sakura se había desmayado y que la habían traído a este hospital.

- Esa parte se la dije – dijo Kizashi mirando a su esposa. Ella lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- También nos había comentado que Sakura estaba muy estresada…

- Ella me había contado por teléfono que tenía un gran proyecto – comento Sasuke.

- Si por eso mismo pero que también había estado en el baño vomitando y la vio muy pálida, fue entonces cuando se desmayo. Luego el doctor se nos acerco y nos dijo que tuvo un colapso de mucho estrés o fue ¿nervioso?... algo así no recuerdo – rio la mujer.

- Pero había dicho que el vomito podría ser tambien de algún tipo de virus o mal comer y entonces le realizaron las pruebas para descartar cualquier problema.

Sasuke no dijo nada pero asintió comprendiendo la situación.

- Si quieres esta noche acompañas a Sakura y nosotros nos quedamos con los niños ¿Qué opinas? – le dijo Kizashi al pelinegro.

- Pero primero ve a refrescarte que apenas acabas de llegar al país – continuo Mebuki.

- Luego ire por los niños y los traeré para que se vayan con ustedes – termino de decir Sasuke.

Con todo ya planeado para esa noche se dispuso agradecerles e irse del lugar – ahora regreso – y se fue.

* * *

Apenas llego a su casa, dejo las maletas y se dirigió directo al baño a darse una ducha.

El agua lograría relajar un poco la tensión que llevaba encima por la preocupación de su esposa. Sabía que Sakura estaba trabajando muy duro en un gran proyecto que tenía en su trabajo.

En la última llamada que se hicieron, él le había dicho que no se esforzara demasiado, pero al parecer no le hizo caso.

Se vistió los más rápido que pudo y preparo todo para irse a ver a sus hijos. No le importaba descansar, prefería pasar con ellos el mayor tiempo posible antes de dejarlos con sus abuelos.

Antes de salir preparo una pequeña maleta con ropas de él y Sakura, no sabia cuanto la pelirosa podía estar en el hospital, además que estaba muy aliviado de que sus suegros los ayudaran con los pequeños.

* * *

Tenten vivía en el quinto piso de un condominio de apartamentos.

Después de la muerte de Neji, ella decidió dejar la gran casa que ambos compartían y mudarse a un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Toco el timbre del apartamento de Tenten lo cual respondió por el intercomunicador – Si ¿Hola?

- Soy Sasuke, vine por los niños.

- Oh Sasuke! ¿Ya regresaste? Se van alegrar mucho no hacen mas que hablar de ti… - se interrumpió – disculpa pasa, pasa.

Y el pelinegro se dirigió hasta el ascensor para subir rápidamente.

Llego finalmente, esta vez a la puerta del apartamento y volvió a tocar otro timbre que indicaba la presencia de la persona que toco el timbre de abajo.

Se abrió la puerta y una pelinegra lo recibió – Hola Sasuke… ¿Cómo está Sakura? Naruto y Tenten me lo dijeron.

El pelinegro se impresiono al verla - Puedo decirte que está bien Hinata – pero no se sorprendió de que Hinata estuviera allí - pero le tuvieron que hacer unas pruebas ¿los niños saben de algo?

A Sasuke no se le hizo extraño que Hinata supiera lo de Sakura, después de todo estaba en el apartamento con Tenten y por supuesto era la esposa de Naruto.

- Por favor pasa – le dijo Hinata y el pelinegro paso quedándose en el pasillo esperando su respuesta – Tenten habia intentado explicarles que su mamá está muy enferma y después llegamos nosotros asi que se fueron a jugar y se olvidaron del asunto.

- ¿Y han estado jugando con Tora desde entonces?

- Si Tenten me llamo que viniera para que no se sintieran aburridos.

Sasuke no dijo nada mas pero asintió agradenciendole por el que hayan venido.

Mientras se dirigían a la pequeña salita de la pelicastaña, al llegar a la derecha había una entrada de arco que daba hacia la cocina.

De allí estaba saliendo Tenten con una pequeña niña de 3 años de edad en sus brazos.

La pequeña niña le daba la espalda a los allí presentes pero la pelicastaña los miro y le dijo a la niña sonriendo – Naomi mira mira, mira quien llego – la niña volteo al instante.

- PAPA! – grito deshaciendose del agarre de Tenten y corrió el pequeño espacio que la separaba de su padre.

Sasuke se agacho y la recibió con los brazos abiertos. La abrazo un instante y la cargo en sus brazos.

- Papi degre… degresaste! Degresaste! – decía emocionada abrazando a su papa.

- Takeshi! – grito Tenten - ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?

- Ya voy tia Ten.

Un pequeño niño de unos 6 años corría por otro pasillo que daba hacia las dos habitaciones que tenía ese apartamento.

Takeshi llego a la salita - ¿Qué… - pero antes de preguntar para que lo llamaban, vio alrededor de la habitación encontrándose con la mirada de su padre y su rostro sonriente.

- PAPA! HAS VUELTO! – corrió hacia el pelinegro y así como él cargo a su hija también cargo a su hijo.

Takeshi y Naomi lo abrazaban no queriéndolo soltar. Pero a regañadientes Sasuke los bajo y les puso la mano en la cabeza a ambos – Me alegran de que estén bien.

- Papi vamo po delado – le decía la pequeña insistente agarrándolo por la mano – tu dihite cuando degresaras ibamo… ibamo a come delado.

Las dos mujeres allí presentes se sentaron en el sofá bebiendo té en unas tasas que la pelicastaña había traido después de que dejo a la pequeña en el suelo.

Takeshi al escuchar lo que decía su hermanita hablo – podemos esperar un momento – dijo suplicante – están pasando mi programa favorito y…

- SIIII! GRAN PELEA! DATTEBAYO! – se oyo un grito desde uno de los cuartos.

Hinata se levanto de su sitio – es una copia exacta de su padre – menciono a nadie en particular y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su hijo Tora.

- Ya me lo perdí – dijo su hijo resignado con la cabeza abajo.

Naomi sonreía y aplaudía – delado delado delado.

Sasuke se enderezo – Gracias por cuidarlos Tenten – agradeció el pelinegro.

- No hay problema Sasuke siempre es un placer cuidarlos – dejo su taza de té en la pequeña mesa y se levanto.

- Muchas gracias por las galletas tia Ten, estaban deliciosas – le dijo Takeshi abrazándola y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Tú también eres igual que tu padre, tan respetuoso – lo beso también – solo con una pequeña diferencia.

Tente le acaricio el cabello. Ambos niños tenían su tono de cabello de la combinación de sus padres, solo que Takeshi era un azul rojizo y Naomi de un rosado oscuro pero ambos con los ojos verdes de su madre y la terquedad del padre.

- Nao ¿no quieres llevarte las galletas que quedaron? Aun están calientes – dijo Tenten dirigiéndose a la niña de ojos verdes.

- Si si si – sonrio – quiedo galleta!

El pelinegro agarro los abrigos y las pertenencias de los chicos mientras Tenten se dirigía a la cocina.

Se escucharon voces desde el pasillo y apareció Hinata con su hijo.

- Hola tio Sasuke! – saludo el pequeño de la misma edad que Takeshi, con una mano atrás de su cabeza rubia y la sonrisa de Naruto mostrando todos sus dientes.

- ¿Te portaste bien en mi ausencia Tora? - dijo sonriendo.

- Pero que dices, por supuesto que sí, yo siempre me porto bien – decía mientras colocaba una pose de soldado con la mano en la frente.

- Jajajajaja ayer le rompió un jarron de flores a la tia Hinata – dijo Takeshi riendo.

Una Hinata sorprendida mirando furiosa a su hijo - ¿Qué, qué?

- Ups! Lo siento Tora.

- Mami, querida madre sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad?

Tenten al escuchar la conversación salió rápido de la cocina y le dio las galletas a Sasuke para después empujarlos hacia la puerta por la situación incómoda.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Sasuke.

- Adioooo tias! – grito la pequeña.

- Adios tia Hinata, suerte Tora y lo lamento – volvió a disculparse.

- No hay problema Tai… Auch! – antes de salir todos escucharon la queja de Tora, su mama le debió haber dado un coscorrón.

Ya habiendo salido del edificio de apartamentos, el pelinegro llevo a sus hijos a comer helado en un parque.

* * *

Caminando con sus helados en mano, se dispusieron a sentarse en uno de los tantos bancos que poseía el gran espacio.

Sasuke se sentó en el medio del banco apoyando su espalda en el respaldor de este y sus brazos estirados a lo largo del mismo. Los chicos también se sentaron sin despegar su boca de su bocadillo.

Naomi disfrutaba de su helado de chocolate con una sonrisa al lado de su padre y al otro lado Takeshi igualmente disfrutaba de su helado de mantecado mientras le hablaba de todo lo que hizo en su ausencia.

- Esos niños nos siguieron fastidiando hasta que Tora y yo les dimos una lección – dijo emocionado – pero luego la maestra nos vio y llamaron a nuestras madres.

- Con que por eso estuviste castigado una semana ¿no? – el chico asintió.

- Una mariposa! – dijo la pequeña habiendo terminado de comer y se bajo del banco para ir a perseguirla.

- Ten cuidado te puedes caer.

Naomi corría al frente de ellos tratando de alcanzar a la mariposa, Sasuke la veía hasta que Takeshi lo llamo con una pregunta – papa ¿sabes porque mama no nos busco hoy a la escuela? – le pregunto mientras mordía distraído la base de galleta del helado.

Había llegado el momento, como explicarles que su madre estaba en el hospital – Tai tu madre se quedara unos días en el hospital.

- ¿Hospital? ¿unos días? – se pregunto – que le paso a mama ¿esta bien? ¿se va a morir? – puso sus ojos llorosos.

Sasuke lo agarro de los hombros para que lo mirara fijamente – escuchame, mama no va a morir solo esta muy cansada ¿entiendes? – trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, para no preocuparlo.

Y funciono ya que al ver la expresión de su hijo vio que se tranquilizo – que alivio.

- Papa papa! Ven – Naomi llego hasta ellos y le agarro la mano insistente al pelinegro para que la siguiera – miha po alla… hay columpo – consiguió que se parara – quiedo móntame quiedo móntame.

- Vamos Tai juguemos un rato y para ti jovencita vamos a limpiarte primero – la pequeña rio, sabiendo que tenia la boca sucia de helado y Takeshi empezó a correr hacia los columpios.

Pasaron lo que les quedaba de la tarde divirtiéndose en el parque, como tres horas exactamente, ya eran las 6 p.m.

De regreso al auto Naomi estaba adormilada en el hombro de su papa y Takeshi bostezaba con la mano agarrada de la de Sasuke.

Jugaron bastante es esas 3 horas. Sasuke dejo que corrieran y saltaran hasta más no poder.

- Se quedaran esta noche con los abuelos – le dijo a sus cansados hijos.

- Quiedo ve a mama.

- ¿Podemos verla antes de ir con los abuelos?

- No estoy seguro, esperemos que si y que no hayan pasado las horas de visita – Sasuke no sabia exactamente el horario de visitas en el hospital.

De camino al hospital, los pequeños no aguantaron y el cansancio los venció.

Se quedaron dormidos en el asiento trasero del carro, cuando hubieron llegado al hospital.

- Hola ¿Kizashi? Estoy abajo, en el estacionamiento. Los niños se quedaron dormidos – explicaba el pelinegro por el teléfono – está bien… los espero.

Un cansado Sasuke salió del coche a esperar a sus suegros. Después de un viaje de 12 horas y la fatiga de saber de que la mujer a la que amas tenía problemas de salud no ayudaban para nada.

Pero no le importo tomar ese tiempo de descanso para pasarla con sus hijos, siendo 2 meses que no los veía. Aunque ya al relajarse un poco estando recostado en el auto se le venia todo ese cansancio encima.

Vio como Kizashi y Mebuki se acercaban – Sakura esta despierta – Mebuki se asomo en la ventana del carro – te está esperando. No te preocupes nos encargaremos de ellos – indico viendo a sus dormidos nietos.

- Gracias Mebuki – dijo – querían ver a su madre pero el cansancio los venció.

- Los traeremos mañana en la tarde después de que hagan sus actividades de los sabados – dijo Kizashi.

Sasuke asintió agradecido. Abrió una de las puertas traseras del coche y cargo a Takeshi en sus brazos, Mebuki abrió la otra y saco a Naomi.

El pelinegro le indico en donde estaban las cosas de los pequeños a su suegro y este los agarro, dirigiéndose luego los tres al carro de los esposos.

Ya instalados se despidió con un beso en la frente de sus hijos y con la mano a los padres de su esposa. Dirigiéndose él ahora a verla.

* * *

Mebuki tenía razón, Sakura se encontraba despierta y al momento de abrir la puerta sus ojos se encontraron, verdes jade con negros ónix.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta rápidamente apoyándose en esta pero no dejando de ver a su mujer.

Allí sentada con su cabello suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos con ojeras y labios resecos. No deseaba mas en esos momentos que tomarla en sus brazos y darle todo lo que pudiera para que volviera ser la radiante mujer que era cuando se fue de viaje de negocios.

Ella levanto la cobija que la cubría del frio dispuesta a bajarse de la cama a lo cual Sasuke se acerco rápidamente y la tomo en brazos.

Escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello inhalando ese aroma a cerezos que tanto había extrañado,

Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente apoyando la cabeza en su hombro – te extrañe tanto – susurro – dos meses sin ti… dos meses de…

- De tortura – completo Sasuke – el no poder sentir tu calor a mi lado al despertarme, el no poder hacerte mía cada noche…

La pelirosa rio, una risita suave – y de las interrupciones de nuestros hijos – se enderezaron siguiendo abrazados pero esta vez mirándose a los ojos.

- Te recuerdo que me debes todavía esa, la última vez tú lo provocaste.

- Tenía que llamarlos… ibas a perder el vuelo – se defendió con una cara inocente – pero ese asunto pasa a otro lado ¿Cómo…

- Leiste mi mente – la interrumpió – quiero que me expliques que fue lo que te paso ¿No te dije que no trabajaras demasiado?

- Lo sé, lo siento… debí hacerte caso… es que – mientras hablaba no lo miraba a los ojos, sentía mucha culpa porque él se lo dijo muchas veces por teléfono – me adentre mucho en el proyecto que… que quería terminarlo cuanto antes y a la perfección.

- Trabajo, proyecto, casa y niños ahora veo que es una mala combinación para una sola persona – dijo Sasuke – uff no debi irme…

- No digas eso – interrumpió la pelirosa – no vengas con el sentimiento de culpa, para ti ese viaje era tan importante para ti como el proyecto para mi – lo miro con ojos duros – solo que yo tenía unas tareas extras como toda madre posee. Además que no sabes que las madres somos multifuncionales, hacemos de todo.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Sakura había dicho lo ultimo. Esa era su esposa, siempre tan optimista y alegre pero nunca tratar de llevarle la contraria a menos que sea por el lado bueno.

Sakura se arreglo en la cama haciéndole un gesto a su esposo para que se acomodara a su lado. Ambos se acostaron de manera que el pecho de Sasuke tocaba la espalda de Sakura y ella misma enredo sus piernas con las de él.

- Los niños querían verte antes de irse con tus padres pero se quedaron dormidos antes de llegar aquí – menciono en su oído.

- Mi madre me dijo que fuiste a buscarlos después de descansar – se abrazo mas con los fuertes brazos del pelinegro – todos los días miraban el calendario contando los días de tu llegada.

Sasuke le conto lo que hizo después de que se fue del hospital, el baño rápido, recoger a los niños y jugar con ellos en el parque. Sakura sonrio tan emocionada que su esposo se dio cuenta y levanto la cabeza para verla, no le gustaba perderse ni un solo gesto de ella.

- Ya me encuentro bien, si fuera por mi nos iríamos mañana mismo a casa – volteo un poco para ver de reojo la cara de Sasuke – por el seguro medico es que me están haciendo todas esas pruebas…

- Deja de hacerte la fuerte Sakura – hablo fuerte Sasuke pero sin quitar la suavidad de su voz – necesitas descansar y con esos exámenes confirmaremos que te encuentras bien.

La pelirosa no dijo nada, volvió a recostarse con los ojos cerrados y susurro con un mohín – como digas.


End file.
